


happily wed, i think?

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: LonelyEyes, M/M, anyways. marriage and champagne and jonah is his usual prickly self, but it's fine they're happy, i wrote a marriage fic, i'm allowed to have little a marriage fic, if you can call what they have happiness, so i finally did it, when these two aren't bickering they can be oddly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: after a particularly prickly breakup and an almost bitter reunion, jonah and peter share a quiet wedding day together.
Relationships: Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus (implied), Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	happily wed, i think?

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from a few places here for several details in this lil ficlet! Firstly, the vest thing that Jonah puts on is actually something that I own; it's got far too many ribbons on it and the amount of lace is positively ghastly but I still adore it. I'm also aware that I keep emphasizing a lot of the same things throughout these stories, which is largely because I wrote them all as individual pieces before I decided to order them and write a few connecting fics! Thirdly (am I on number three now?? I think I am. Honestly, at this point, I've given up on mathematics), Peter's outfit and the corresponding reference to a miniature portrait of Mordechai Lukas are based on a lovely piece of art by @focsle on Tumblr! If I knew how to link things here I would do so, but I'm afraid I'm a bit of a failure. Someone please help me.
> 
> Anyways, I think that's everything! Please let me know if you enjoy my stupid little works; I've still got four or five left to post, although I'll probably write more, but I'd be down to hear some thoughts and perhaps incorporate them into future things (*insert eye emoji here*). Also, I have absolutely no idea where I was in my mind when I wrote this and in rereading it some of this is just randomly funny so. Oh well. Ta for now!

“By the Eye, Peter Lukas, you do take forever to get ready!” Jonah called out, a level of grumpiness to his tone that was half play and half actual annoyance. The older Brit was standing in front of his looking glass while wearing only his trousers, a comb in one hand while he added an obscene amount of hair mousse to his curls.

“If only these would comb out straight…”

“You’d better not be trying to get your hair to stay flat. You know I like it messy!” Peter called out from the next room over.

“How is it that you can hear my _personal ramblings_ and yet you do not respond to my other comments?” Jonah replied coolly, rolling his eyes. “If you’re so interested in my hair, I’ll have you know that it’s more gray than brown at this point and I look positively horrendous!”

Having worked in the mousse, he gave his hands a light rinse—and a pat-dry with the nearest plushy towel—before reaching for his shirt. The button-up went on easily, cuffs fastened and collar popped up with grace. He put on his cravat next; this was slightly more difficult to do, but having over two centuries of experience aided him in completing the task swiftly and properly.

The vest came next, back laced up with ribbon while the front had so many buttons upon it that it was hard to not call it snobbishly fancy and self-centered. This took a bit longer to put on, even despite his dexterity; this sort of work, dressing and getting ready, was the closest Magnus had ever gotten to hard physical labor—and that fact was evident in the manicured softness of his delicately plump hands.

“Can I come in yet? Or is it still forbidden for the groom to see the bride before she’s dressed?” Peter asked, voice ringing down the hall. The smirk on his face was practically audible in his tone.

Jonah turned bright red, blood rushing to his face at the implications of the captain’s statement. He scrambled to pick up his tailcoat, just barely managing to get his arms through the sleeves as the door swung open.

“I don’t think the world will come crashing down if I see you now,” the captain was saying, distracted as he closed the door behind him. “Now, I—”

He fell silent, gazing at the other man.

Magnus stood with his back to Peter, facing the mirror and running a hand through his styled curls. A set of piercing blue eyes stared at their reflection with all the nerves and jitters of a first-time groom, which was markedly unusual for a man who valued his ability to present a calm and collected front; those pale hands of his were trembling violently even as they attempted to straighten the lapels of the jacket.

“Care for any help?” Lukas offered quietly, still gazing in awe.

Jonah whirled around, face going bright red. “Peter! I didn’t know you’d—”

His words cut short as he stared at the captain, jaw slack and eyes wide.

Peter had never been one for dressing up; the closest Jonah had seen him willingly get to fancy—not of necessity, like for a funeral—was a dress shirt and tie beneath the captain’s coat. Today, though, was different. Peter was wearing a handsomely tailored three-piece suit that had a faint pattern to the black fabric—basketweave, perhaps, but Jonah couldn’t quite tell—and golden buttons. He was wearing a deep crimson tie, which was adorned with a golden tie clip, and he’d even discarded the captain’s cap. His nearly-pure-white hair had been neatly trimmed, leaving just enough for a small ponytail, and his beard was freshly washed.

Jonah, standing there, felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. A moment barely passed before he was entirely in the realm of his own mind; there he was, thrown two hundred years into the past, holding the hands of someone who would never hold the hands of another.

_Icy blue eyes that seemed to carry a different depth when they looked at him. Dark hair that was slowly succumbing to the graying of the Lonely. Jonah couldn’t recall the last time he’d felt a real attraction to someone, something beyond the airs of coercion he so often employed, and it felt...good, in all honesty, to experience it again._

_“...Don’t leave me alone, Jonah.”_

_Quiet words, rare syllables that he valued as if each letter were weighted in gold. His hands were fragile and delicate, clasped in strong palms; he didn’t want to pull away, and he couldn’t have if he’d tried._

_“I promise, Mordechai.”_

“...Forgive me, Peter, but...you do so look like—”

“I know,” Peter shook his head, offering Jonah a small smile before taking the stunned man’s hands. The older Brit’s mouth opened and closed several times, like a fish, before he finally managed to clear his throat.

“You do look like him,” he murmured. “But...as similar as you two may be, you are Peter and you are marvelous in your differences from—from him.”

The captain stood and allowed Magnus to ramble, rubbing circles on the man’s hands. Eventually, Jonah calmed down enough to close his eyes; he let out a sigh that seemed to carry the weight of the world in it.

“Forgive me,” he managed softly. “I—I’m sorry, Peter, I—”

“Don’t apologize, JoJo,” Peter insisted, shaking his head. “It...was rather intentional, if I’m being honest. The clothing. New suit, but I’ve seen that portrait miniature you have.”

Jonah’s face had turned a faint shade of pink at this comment, and he quickly opened his mouth to retort.

“No you haven’t. It doesn’t exist. I’ve no idea what you’re blathering on about!” he snapped, cheeks reddening even more. “You’re trying to make me—”

“What, admit to something I already know about?” the captain snorted. “I don’t care, Jonah. I doubt you haven’t Seen that I love you. Now, would you like a hand with those buttons?”

Wordlessly, the older Brit gestured vaguely towards his jacket before taking a step towards Peter to allow the man to help.

“You’re looking remarkably less nautical than I had expected,” he managed, cheeks still burning. “I thought you’d be...well, I thought today would be like any other day.”

He awaited a response as Peter’s hands deftly did up his buttons, entirely expecting some teasing comment to be made in return.

_I’ve really let myself go, in all honesty. I’d deserve a reprimand to that effect._

Contrary to his thoughts, however, no such comment came. The captain finished with the bottom button and adjusted Jonah’s tailcoat ever-so-slightly before straightening up.

“Handsome as ever,” Peter smiled faintly. “You certainly know what I like, don’t you?”

“Mm, and you I,” Jonah managed faintly, for Peter was sliding his hands down the older Brit’s hips and the man could barely stay focused on his words.

“...are you wearing a corset, JoJo?” the captain asked innocently, hands coming to rest on the man’s waist.

“N-No, Peter, I—” Jonah spluttered, awkward in a way that could only suggest he’d considered the idea. “I didn’t—”

“Good. Because it’s not good for you,” Peter frowned, shaking his head and sighing before running his hands around Jonah’s waist. “I like you the way you are. And those feminine hips…”

“Oh, stop it, you,” Jonah insisted, too embarrassed to continue. “You know I’ve put on weight, Peter, and—”

“Doesn’t matter. I love every inch of you,” Peter smiled. “Even if you’re overdramatic—”

“Wearing a cape doesn’t make me overdramatic,” the older Brit groaned. “We’ve talked about this, Peter!”

As he spoke, he picked up his walking cane and offered Peter his arm. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Peter replied, wearing a winning smile. “Lead on, o undramatic one.”

~XXXXX~

“Sweeter than some of the others, I’d say,” Jonah murmured, raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip.

“The ceremony, or the champagne?” Peter laughed, examining his own glass with a keen eye. He had a sip as well, raising an eyebrow and giving his husband a look.

“Both, I think,” the older Brit replied softly, taking a step closer to Peter and letting his cane fall against the railing in favor of holding the man’s hand. They were standing out on one of the balconies, gazing over the grounds of the estate as the sun set. Fog was creeping across the grass; one gentle look at the captain and the mist had retreated ever-so-slightly.

“No people around. Quite nice,” Lukas agreed, fingers curling around Jonah’s delicate palm. “Appreciated that.”

A small smile crossed Jonah’s lips at the touch; he leaned even closer to Peter, resting his shoulder against the solid presence of his husband, and exhaled quietly.

“Look at the colors,” he murmured, gesturing towards the sky with his glass. “All those marvelous blues and pinks streaked across the sky. The world has decided to put on a show for us, my darling.”

“You’re such a sap,” Peter laughed, the words low in his throat as he leaned forward and pulled Jonah into a kiss. The older Brit hummed in approval, dropping Peter’s hand in favor of running his fingers through the captain’s beard; he pressed his forehead up against his husband’s.

“If I am, so are you,” came the reply, sultry and silky smooth. “More champagne, Peter?”

“Enough to get you tipsy,” Peter smirked. “Does that sound like a plan?”

“But I do so want to remember tonight,” Magnus pouted, hanging off of the captain. “Only if we have dinner, my dear.”

“You make the rules,” Peter laughed affably, scooping Jonah up just as the older Brit drained the last of the glass of champagne dangling in his fingers. “But I want to watch you take off that suit.”

“Oh, how scandalous,” Jonah murmured, champagne already throwing some color into his otherwise pale cheeks. “Hmm, I suppose that can be arranged…”

~XXXXX~

It was a laughing and blushy Jonah that was deposited amongst the pillows on his bed by an equally happy Peter, although the former was far more tipsy. His cheeks had gone nearly ruddy from the drink; his hair, too, was mussed from Peter’s attempts to play with it.

“I love you,” he cooed softly, reaching up and pulling Peter down to his level by the crimson tie. “Kiss me, Peter, kiss me!”

“Easy, you’ll choke me,” Peter managed, hastily undoing the knot of the tie before leaning down and complying with Jonah’s demands. When they broke away, both were breathless and slightly redder in the face.

“Would you like any help with those buttons?” the captain asked softly, reaching out and ruffling his husband’s curls.

“Mmm...yes,” Jonah nodded, immediately beginning to undo his jacket. He let the tailcoat fall off of his shoulders and onto the bed before he started on the vest, while Peter helped remove his shoes; next came the cravat, which was deposited on the bed with an equal lack of regard.

The older Brit paused, gazing at Peter with blue eyes that held more warmth in them than the captain had ever seen before. He reached out with one hand and tilted Jonah’s chin up; Jonah shuddered as Peter’s fingers made contact with his skin.

“I love you,” Peter murmured, keeping Jonah’s gaze as he began to undo the man’s shirt. Tipsy fingers followed his, eager to make it a show for the captain; Lukas let his own hands fall as he stepped back and watched contentedly.

“I hope you haven’t changed your mind,” Jonah laughed throatily, stretching out amidst the pillows and almost disappearing into them.

“How could I?” Peter laughed, having also undressed to his undergarments by this point. He sat down on the bed next to Jonah and offered him a chocolate-covered strawberry; the older Brit greedily accepted, demanding more treats as he placed his head in Peter’s lap.

“You spoil me, Peter,” Jonah sighed airily, accepting yet another strawberry and licking his fingers. “It’s no wonder I’ve turned out the way I am.”

“A pompous, egotistical brat?” Peter snickered, grinning from ear to ear.

Jonah sat up, shocked, and grabbed a pillow; he tossed it at his husband, who easily dodged it.

“Peter!”

“I’m kidding, JoJo, I’m kidding,” Peter laughed softly. “I love you, alright? Let me tease you.”

Jonah sighed, puffing out his cheeks with air. “Fine,” he grumbled, drawing out the word. “Fine. But I love you more.”

As he spoke, he shimmied under the covers and cuddled up next to Peter. The captain pulled him into a cozy hug, sighing happily, and gave him a kiss.

“I love you, Jonah.”

“...I love you too, Peter.”


End file.
